


You're Such a Dream To Me (I Don't Want to Wake Up)

by sweeterthankarma



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Attempt 218, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: “I can’t believe we don’t need sleep in heaven,” Eleanor exclaims as she flops onto the massive California king bed in the center of her and Tahani’s shared room. The blankets layered atop it are pink, fluffy and softer than anything she’s ever felt on Earth, and she knows the room is tailored mostly to Tahani’s aesthetic tastes but she can’t bring herself to mind in the slightest.Besides, there’s a shrimp vending machine in the kitchen and a fountain of flowing champagne in the great room, and the fact that they have a great room alone is more than Eleanor ever imagined for herself.





	You're Such a Dream To Me (I Don't Want to Wake Up)

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "R.E.M." by Ariana Grande.

  “I can’t believe we don’t need sleep in heaven,” Eleanor exclaims as she flops onto the massive California king bed in the center of her and Tahani’s shared room. The blankets layered atop it are pink, fluffy and softer than anything she’s ever felt on Earth, and she knows the room is tailored mostly to Tahani’s aesthetic tastes but she can’t bring herself to mind in the slightest. 

Besides, there’s a shrimp vending machine in the kitchen  _ and  _ a fountain of flowing champagne in the great room, and the fact that they have a great room alone is more than Eleanor ever imagined for herself. At her old home, back when she was, you know,  _ alive,  _ she could barely afford a coffee table that didn’t break when you put more than paper plates and beer cans on it. The fact that she has more than one coffee table at all now is blowing her mind a little bit.

    “I can believe it,” Tahani replies from across the room, distracting Eleanor from her haze— or perhaps amplifying it. Her soulmate stands by the window, tall and effortlessly gorgeous, a live walking version of every fantasy Eleanor’s ever had combined into one person, and Eleanor drowns a little bit in her constant state of swooning. 

She hums in response, inviting Tahani to elaborate, though the sound is muffled due to her face being pressed into a plush lavender pillow. Tahani tears her gaze away from the the luxurious garden that spans acres in their perfectly trimmed lawn; she’ll have plenty of time to look at it later— an eternity, really— but for right now, she’s far more excited about the tiny blonde in her not so tiny bed.

    “Oh, let me continue,” she says, voice thick with a British accent that Eleanor finds absolutely delectable, because how could anybody not? She feels a brief moment of selfish pride; she knows everyone else here is probably enthralled with their soulmates too, but she has the urge to shout from the rooftops that she’s the lucky soul that gets to love Tahani for the rest of her life.  

Tahani keeps talking, though, and Eleanor can’t keep her attention off her if she tried. 

    “Sorry, I was so distracted by our absolutely bedecked abode. Anyways, my hair would always get so frizzy and mussed, no matter how many satin gold and twenty four karat gold pillowcases I used. TMZ would always point it out and make me insecure about it, so it was a curse, really, having such thick locks.”

Eleanor can’t even bring herself to roll her eyes. The woman, as gorgeous as she is, has been more than a little self-involved in the twelve or so hours Eleanor has known her, but it’s not like she doesn’t talk about herself a fair amount either, so she doesn’t think she’s fit to judge. Besides, Tahani is endearing and intelligent and knows how to kiss, so Eleanor really has nothing to complain about. 

As soon as they met, Tahani picked her up in her arms, twirled her around and planted a kiss on the corner of her cheek, and only a few hours later did Eleanor ask her to do it again, this time on the mouth. Tahani had happily complied, and Eleanor is still giddy, impatiently waiting for the next time she gets to taste Tahani’s strawberry lipstick.

Tahani takes a seat on the edge of the bed and folds her hands atop her dress, a motion that Eleanor might perceive as cautiously formal if she hadn’t already seen the way she greeted Michael, the architect of their neighbourhood, with a curtsey. She’s realized that grace and decorum is something Tahani not only excels in but enjoys, and she thinks she’ll need Janet to refresh her memory on continental dining etiquette— not like she was ever too familiar with it during her time on Earth. 

Eleanor scoots closer then, using one of the pillows as an anchor for her movement until she’s where she wants to be: even closer to the woman beside her.

    “I always loved sleep,” Eleanor says.. “I think sleeping was the closest I ever got to heaven when I was alive.” 

It’s a bit of a vulnerable admission, since she oftentimes used sleeping as a coping mechanism, a way to avoid how shirty her life was. (Wait, why can’t she say  _ shirty?)  _ Regardless, Eleanor has to admit that something about this soulmate thing feels incredibly right, and therefore makes Eleanor feel like she can tell Tahani anything. Their differences aside, they’re perfect for each other, this is a scientifically proven fact that both Michael and Janet thoroughly explained to them and all of their neighbors. And while Eleanor has never been one to trust the system, at least not in her thirty six years of life in sketchy Phoenix, Arizona, she thinks that now she can relax. They’re in the afterlife, after all, there’s no way this couldn’t be legit.

She has a feeling she’s going to regret that idea at some point, just because that’s how her life works, but she doesn’t have time to worry about it. Tahani moves suddenly, repositioning herself on the bed and making herself more comfortable, and Eleanor watches her every move like she’s a teenage virgin all over again. Tahani peers down at her, smile effortless and radiant on her perfectly tanned, symmetrical face, and Eleanor smiles back immediately like an idiot. Honestly, she’s still stunned that she hit such a big jackpot with this one. When Tahani speaks next, she’s even more surprised. 

    “Well, this gives us a lot of time for a lot of other things, doesn’t it?” 

The words leave her mouth with ease and Eleanor pushes herself up on her elbows, getting as close to Tahani as she can. 

    “I suppose you’re right.”

Tahani kisses her, slow and sweet and tender, and the moment feels like it goes on forever. Then, before Eleanor can prepare herself, Tahani is slipping under the covers, pulling her close and easing her tongue into her mouth so naturally it feels like they’ve done this a thousand times. But when Tahani’s fingertips trace her cheek and Eleanor’s leg slips between her thighs, they react accordingly and Eleanor remembers this is special, this is the beginning of forever. 

Only when Tahani strips herself to nothing and Eleanor runs her hands along the smooth skin of her back, honestly softer than all of the blankets around them, do her doubts disappear. This is  _ definitely  _ The Good Place.

**Author's Note:**

> Come swing by my Tumblr @sweeterthankarma where I'm always in the mood to talk about The Good Place and how good it is.


End file.
